Chose promise, chose due
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: C'est un simple cadeau d'anniversaire. Juste un petit peu vivant, oh et mignon à croquer.
**Hey! J'ai écris ça en une heure ou deux, je sais plus vraiment, mais je me suis bien amusée à le faire. Faut croire que la sortie du nouvel épisode d'SLG m'a inspiré (en plus d'une fameuse conversation en cours de philo avec une amie sur un certain machin trop choupi -j'essaye de pas spoiler). Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dans le foyer des Sommet, chacun vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, néanmoins tous étaient réunis dans le salon. En effet, Mathieu avait promis une surprise pour la fin de la soirée, et avait par conséquent exigé la présence de chacun. Même le Patron n'y avait pas échappé.

Il était près de 19 heures quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, laissant place à un Mathieu extrêmement chargé, soit : un carton affublé de petits trous sur les côtés, un sac de course remplit de nourriture et plusieurs objets qui couinaient sous la pression, ainsi que plusieurs griffures à chaque bras.

Mathieu se déchargea les bras en déposant tout cela sur la table basse du salon, ses personnalités toutes réunies autour et attentives.

\- Bon, je vous avais promis une surprise pour l'anniversaire de l'émission, et bien voilà, c'est chose faite !

\- Tu nous as ramené des accessoires de sadomasochisme gamin ? Vu la taille du carton, il doit avoir pas mal de diversité dans les produits… Je vois que t'as enfin pensé à jeter un coup d'œil à la liste de recommandation pour l'émission que je t'ai donné !

\- Pas de ça Patron, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu te trompes. Répliqua Mathieu.

\- Ou alors c'est des arbres à planter pour sauvegarder l'écologie de la planète ! Rhubarbe !

\- Non plus Hippie, des autres propositions ridicules à faire avant que je vous explique finalement la chose ?

Le silence s'installa alors qu'une petite voix se fit entendre :

\- Des jeux vidéo… ?

\- Encore raté ! Bon, vous vous rappelez que vous vous sentiez parfois un petit peu seul à la maison, et que vous auriez aimé avoir disons… Une présence plus… Animale ? Sans offense Panda.

L'Ursidé rougi sous la déclaration.

\- Enfin bref, je ne vais pas plus vous retenir, je vous laisse regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur. Dit-il en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

Ce fut le Prof qui défit les scotchs le premier, sa curiosité scientifique l'emportant. Il fut vite rejoint par le Geek, qui se jeta sur les battants du carton quand un léger miaulement se fit entendre. Tout le monde eut un temps d'arrêt, excepté Mathieu qui émit un léger sourire, sûrement d'impatience et joyeux de voir sa famille ainsi réunie.

Ils purent alors apercevoir une petite tête blanche et noire à moustaches émerger du carton, qui miaula à nouveau de plus belle, fixant les uns après les autres les personnalités. Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit.

\- Eh ben ça alors gamin ! J'aurai jamais cru que tu avais ce penchant-l- Mmh !

\- Chut, Patron ! Regarde ! Réagit rapidement Mathieu.

Le Geek semblait être sur le point de fondre en larmes, et il ne cessait de fixer le petit chaton qui, lui aussi, semblait s'être pris d'affection pour le gamer. Pour affirmer cette idée, il sauta du carton pour venir se placer juste devant son visage, son museau rose le reniflant sous toutes les coutures.

Toutes les autres personnes présentes observaient cet échange avec attention, surtout le prof qui s'était muni d'un calepin pour commencer ses nouvelles recherches, cela fit penser à Mathieu qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte les laisser seuls tout les deux, avertissement autant valable pour le Patron. Quoique, il n'émettait plus de remarques salaces mais au contraire, paraissait être lui aussi tombé sous le charme de cette petite boule de poil. Et qu'il n'essayait pas de le dénier, son expression attendrissante (oui oui, le Patron en est capable, j'vous jure sur le Styx* que c'est vrai) et le léger rosissement de ses joues le prouvaient ardemment.

A ses côtés, le Panda boudait ouvertement, jaloux de se faire remplacer par un nouvel animal, Mathieu supposait. _Bah, il s'y habituera rapidement._

Ce fut le Hippie qui brisa le premier le moment de silence, mettant le doigt sur une question essentielle :

\- Mais, il va s'appeler comment ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Mathieu, qui haussa les épaules :

\- Comme je l'ai eu gratuitement chez une amie qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire, ni à qui les donner, elle m'a laissé libre choix sur le prénom du chat, vous pouvez choisir.

Le premier à proposer fut le Geek, jouant déjà avec le félin, quatre pattes en l'air sur ses genoux et essayant d'attraper ses doigts :

\- Caramel ? Biscuit ? Far Cry ?

\- … Tu comptes vraiment appeler un si mignon petit chaton par le nom d'un jeu aussi violent ? On passe aux autres. Une proposition ?

\- J'aurai bien une idée gamin, mais je-

\- Patron, on se passera de tes idées. Hippie ?

\- Rhubarbe ! On devrait l'appeler par un nom naturel, gros, un nom sans pesticides !

\- Comme… ?

\- Séquoia !

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu une telle bande de bras cassés… Bon, Prof ?

\- Etant donné que ce chat est issu de la famille des _Felidae_ , félins en français, c'est un mammifère existant depuis l'Egypte Antique ! On peut alors en déduire que son origine remonte à de nombreux siècles, et son analyse comportementale nous démontre que que cet animal est atteint de névrose, terme psychanalytique utilisé pour la première fois par Freud, désignant-

\- Oui, non, je pense que c'est très intéressant, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ici. As-tu un nom à proposer, oui ou non ?

\- Eh bien, selon les dires du philoso-

\- Mmh oui, très intéressant, garde-nous ça pour plus tard veux-tu ? Panda ?

\- Tu connais très bien mon point de vue là-dessus Mathieu… Mais… Si je devais proposer un nom je suppose que ce serait quelque chose en rapport avec notre univers, quelque chose que l'on côtoie tous les jours ! Quelque chose d'indispensable pour faire notre émission. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu as décidé qu'on allait avoir un chat, non ?

Mathieu soupira :

\- Décidément, tu dois être ma personnalité la plus sage et normale de toutes… Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je sais pas… Si on peut faire partager l'émission c'est grâce à Internet, et si on fête notre anniversaire, c'est grâce aux abonnés, donc heu… Le Wi-Fi ?

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le nom du chat de la famille Sommet : Wi-Fi.

 ***Tadam** *

 ***musique***

* Un cookie virtuel à celui qui comprend la référence

* * *

 **Voilà quoi. Je sais pas du tout quoi dire, donc je ne dirais qu'un mot: review?**

 **Bon et allez, un p'tit dernier pour la route: paluchon (j'aime bien ce mot, il est drôle et me fait penser à Polochon, dans La Petite Sirène - ou Les Profs, ça dépend votre référence).**


End file.
